


Itaru's Good Little Sister

by lightfromspite



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cum Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Feminization, Findom, Incest Play, M/M, Underage Prostitution (basically)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightfromspite/pseuds/lightfromspite
Summary: “If I do those things, would you get me whatever I want?”“As payment? Sure,” Itaru pulled into a parking spot, “Whatever you want and you just have to keep quiet, I’ll buy you whatever you want if you call me Onii-chan while we’re at it.”
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Itaru's Good Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I read the Yuki gretel card story and my cock got hard for Yuki abusing Itaru's incest kink to buy what he wants

“You’re early,” The middle schooler stood up from where he was seated on the curb and smiled up at his date for the night - he wasn’t opposed to doing this kind of work for some extra cash. It wasn’t like it was illegal or anything, he was just playing the part of this guy’s younger sister for a work engagement so he could get out of it earlier with his help. He wasn’t sure why his friend knew him, but he was paying him for his time and that was enough for him to not ask many questions.

“Yeah, I know,” Itaru opened the passenger’s door and smiled. He  _ was handsome  _ and he paid upfront so he could be that bad, “I thought that it would be best to come early so we can do some rundowns on what you do and if you need anything to get into character, we can get it now.”

“I put on the most little sister looking outfit I could,” Yuki pulled the skirt of his dress down - it was plainer than what he normally likes to wear, but he also knew that he wasn’t trying to catch any attention so he went with a simple outfit, “But if you want to get a real bonding experience, we can go to the mall and you can pick something that you like better.”

“Sure, consider it the payment for your time now,” Itaru smiled, “Any particular things you are into wearing?”

“I’m fine with any type of clothing, dresses or skirts are fine with me,” Yuki shifted and crossed his legs, “Fine with wearing heels too.”

“Cool,” His attitude didn’t match his appearance of being a well put together salaryman, he was lax as he settled in the driver’s seat - he pulled his phone out, handing it to Yuki, “Those are the lies I’ve been telling about you so try to remember them.”

“Onii-chan? Really?” The middle schooler scoffed as he read - it was mostly small things that he had to play along with. He was supposed to be shy and a bit clingy with him, which was a sharp contrast to his normal personality but it would work out because if he didn’t speak up he wouldn’t mess up the lies that Itaru has come up with.

“Yeah, is that a problem?”

“No, but you seem like a closeted pervert so it makes it worse,” Yuki smiled as Itaru shrugged, not denying the claim.

“I mean, if you’re going to be my shy little sister I would be cute for you to tug on my sleeve and call me onii-chan,” Itaru reached over and puts his hand on the middle schooler’s thigh - exposed because his dress has ridden up to expose the expanse of pale skin underneath, “Hold on because this is a sharp turn.”

Yuki held onto the grab handle as the car quickly turned and he was pushed against the door.

“Shit, I thought that I could keep you from hitting the door,” Itaru muttered, letting go of his thigh, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, thanks for the concern,” Yuki turned away, staring out the window and trying to hide the fact that he was blushing from the contact. It was supposedly an innocent gesture to help him, but Yuki wasn’t used to being touched at all especially like that, “I thought that you were trying to creep on me.”

“Not here,” Itaru smiled went Yuki shot up, glaring at him as he pushed his skirt down, “Kidding, I’m into the whole cross-dressing shota thing but I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Yuki smiled, Itaru seemed like he was going to be easy to milk for some expensive clothes and accessories. He didn’t even mind if he had to get gross with him, he was attractive enough that it wouldn’t even be that bad.

“If I do those things, would you get me whatever I want?” 

“As payment? Sure,” Itaru pulled into a parking spot, “Whatever you want and you just have to keep quiet, I’ll buy you whatever you want if you call me Onii-chan while we’re at it.”

“Deal.  _ Onii-chan _ . Hope your wallet’s ready,” Yuki smirked when Itaru took out his wallet, handing him his card.

“I have to approve of the outfits first though,” Itaru smiled as Yuki grinned and nodded, “How do you feel about panties? Like girly stuff?”

Yuki lifted his skirt, revealing the pink panties with little flowers he was wearing. Itaru smiled and rubbed his hand over his thigh.

“You’re too hot to be this much of a perv,” Yuki pushed his skirt down, putting his card into the training bra - he didn’t need it but he liked to go all out when he dressed up. It probably was going to help him get what he wanted today which was an added bonus, “But I guess I rather than then you be a typical looking freak.”

“Thanks? Anyways, time to act like my sweet little sister,” Itaru shut off the car and Yuki nodded, getting out and waiting for Itaru to get out before slipping his hand in the older man’s. He giggled as he skipped alongside Itaru, easily passable as a young girl in his outfit and having a more playful demeanor.

“Onii-chan, can we get new dresses today?” Itaru swallowed as Yuki tugged on his sleeve, whispered, and looked up at him with a smile. He wasn’t a bad actor and Itaru was sure he was going to have a nose bleed watching him put on the act.

“Of course,” Itaru smiled and let the middle schooler pull him along to whatever store he wanted to go to. He was first pulled into a department store and he let Yuki look over the dresses. He leaned in, whispering just loud enough for him to hear, “Yuki-chan, what size do you wear for panties?”

“Depends on the cut, small is usually good though,” Yuki smiled up at him, “I want to pick them out with you though, Onii-chan.”

“Fine, I can wait.” Itaru pressed a kiss to his cheek and Yuki rolled his eyes - he was going to make Itaru’s wallet bleed for this.

* * *

“Onii-chan, can you help me?” Yuki’s head peeked out from the dressing room door and Itaru looked around, smiling as another shopper smiled at him and mouthed for him to go ahead. To avoid suspicion, Itaru waited outside the dressing room for Yuki to put on the outfits - expecting that he was just going to show them off and then pay. 

“What happened?” Itaru asked when Yuki turned his back to him, the open back of the dress exposing the clasp of his little bra.

“I can’t zip it up,” Itaru nodded, zipping it up and sitting down on the provided stool - watching as Yuki tugged at various parts to adjust it. It was cute and Yuki turned, hands on his hips to show it off and twirled.

“Onii-chan! I love it, can we buy it?” Yuki was loud and Itaru didn’t know what he was playing at - but then he lifted the skirt, the little red thong he picked out barely containing his small cock. He reached for the price tag of the dress and smirked, Yuki played dirty and he liked that. A lot.

“Of course, I’m treating you today so anything you want is yours.”

Yuki smiled as he pulled Itaru’s hand to his cock - humping into his palm while biting his lip. He tried to pretend that this was Itaru’s fault, but he knew full well that Itaru was probably waiting for somewhere safer to do this but between the power trip of having Itaru’s money at his disposal and his raging hormones - Yuki wanted him now.

“Onii-chan, can you help me with this?” Yuki whispered it and Itaru groped his small cock through the fabric. Yuki pushed the thong down, stepping out of them when they reached his feet - he was still wearing his thigh highs and flipped up the skirt, “Please?”

“I need you to be quiet, okay?” Yuki nodded and Itaru reached behind him to undo the dress - he was impulsive but cum markings would be his ticket to jail if someone saw it when he was paying. Yuki smiled as he hung the dress back up, undoing his dress pants and stroking himself to full hardness which didn’t take long at all. He got to his knees, pushing Yuki towards the wall and nudging his legs apart. He wanted this to be quick so it was less suspicious since someone  _ knew _ he was in there, but could risk hurting him.

He leaned in, holding Yuki’s cock down as he licked up from the tip of his cock to his hole - prodding gently with the tip of his tongue. Yuki gasped and Itaru clicked his tongue, pulling his panties from the pile of clothes he was wearing before and shoving them into his mouth as a makeshift gag. He continued to lick at the tight muscles - reaching around to jerk Yuki off at the same time, his tongue slowly being able to push deeper and going by the rate of precum that was leaking onto his fist, he could tell that Yuki was enjoying it. He could die happy like this, tongue buried deep in some crossdressing middle schooler’s ass - feeling even twitch and clench of muscle as he tried to work the boy enough to take him. 

“Gonna try to use my fingers a little,” Itaru mumbled, pressing a kiss to his hole before rubbing his spit over it with his index finger, He pushed his finger in, smiling against the skin of Yuki’s thigh as he sucked a mark into it, a large amount of precum dripping onto the floor. He was tight as expected, but he was relaxed enough that he could take the digit without much resistance. He kissed up his back, working a second finger into him and using a scissoring motion to stretch him more, “You have such a nice pussy, Yuki-chan. Are you going to be a good girl for your Onii-chan?”

Yuki nodded, eyes wide as Itaru withdrew his fingers and pulled his hips up so his legs were dangling and his hands against the wall were supporting him. Itaru’s arm wrapped around his waist, enough that he was able to hold him up while guiding his cock into him.

“Shh,” Itaru’s hand clamped around his mouth, letting Yuki’s body weight drop him onto his cock so he was fully sheathed into the warmth of his body. He could feel Yuki’s body clenching around him and had to keep himself from moaning out with his good it felt; he smiled as he sat down, watching as in the mirror as Yuki struggled against him, grinding his ass against his hips in an attempt to get him to pull out, “I told you to be a good girl.”

He swatted at the boy’s cock, watching as his eyes widened and legs shook as the pain shot through him. Between the panties in his mouth and Itaru’s hand, his sounds were so muffled that he was sure that no one could hear them over the loud pop music playing. 

“You’re so tight, Yuki-chan. Is Onii-chan your first?” Itaru smiled as he bit down on his shoulder and Yuki nodded, “Good. I’ll make sure that you feel good if you’re good for me.”

His hand wrapped around Yuki’s little cock - he wasn’t sure if Yuki was just naturally bare or if he wasn’t old enough to grow hair but the look of everything combined was driving him insane. The little pink training bra that did nothing to cover up his hardened nipples, the white thigh high socks or the little pink clips in his hair screamed  _ little girl _ which was perfectly topped with the cock in his hands, leaking against his stomach and turning redder with need as Itaru’s fingers closed around the base.

“Your pussy is so tight, Onii-chan is going to cum inside it, okay?” He pulled his hand away from Yuki’s mouth and grabbed his hips, fingers digging into the flesh as he forced the boy to move. He was close, the combination of Yuki looking the way he did, being in public, and calling the boy his little sister was a cocktail of every wet dream he’s ever had and he was only human after all.

Yuki’s legs were shaking, the absence of Itaru’s fingers a cutting of blood making him reach his orgasm faster and he was cumming with a soft cry - white splashing against the mirror in a lewd display that had Itaru following moments later, cumming deep inside his body in a way that felt gross to the middle schooler. He smiled - pulling Yuki off of him and watching as the boy gaped, clenching at nothing. He pulled the panties from his mouth, stuffing the already soaked material into his ass.

“Don’t want you to leak my cum all over the place,” Itaru smirked as Yuki wiped at his eyes, tears spilling out as he tried to calm himself down, “Be a good girl and clean me up.”

Yuki reached for his bag but Itaru clicked his tongue and shook his head. He was depraved, but he was paying so Yuki just looked at him expecting instructions.

“With your tongue, Yuki,” He watched as Yuki made a face but leaned in to lick up the remains of cum on his cock. He didn’t even want to think about how gross this was, but Itaru was obviously enjoying it. He smiled as Yuki pulled away, pointing to the mirror and Yuki begrudgingly licked his cum from the surface - sticking his tongue out so Itaru could see it.

“You’re so disgusting, let me taste it,” Itaru forced his lips on Yuki’s and moaned as he rubbed his tongue against Yuki’s and tasted the bitterness of cum mixing with the sweetness of what he assumed was chapstick. He pulled away and licked at the bit of cum and saliva that coated his lips, “Spit it into my mouth like a good girl.”

He opened his mouth and Yuki leaned over to dribble the gross mix of their combined saliva and cum into the older man’s mouth. Itaru swallowed and kissed him again, wiping his mouth before smiling at him.

“You’re fucking gross, kid,” Itaru smirked and he opened his wallet up and tossed a few bills at him, “Get yourself sorted and get whatever you want me to buy, you earned it.” 

Yuki nodded, watching as Itaru slipped out of the dressing room before grabbing his bag and shoving gum in his mouth to try and get rid of the taste in his mouth. He grabbed the money, blinking at the sheer amount that Itaru literally threw at him, and remembered he said that this was okay if he was paid - which he was. He pulled on his original outfit - shifting comfortably at the feeling of his panties stuffed inside of him and gathered his things. 

“Onii-chan, thank you for getting me all the dresses I want,” Yuki smiled at him as he sniffled, trying to make his tears look like they were from joy and not from being violated just moments ago. He hugged Itaru and sniffled.

“Ah, you deserve them,” Itaru was slightly confused before realizing that it was just to save face for the both of them, “Come on, let’s go to the other store you like and you can pick out some shoes to match, okay?”

“I love you, Onii-chan!” He hugged him tighter and pulled away with a big grin when Itaru groaned. Yuki smiled at Itaru - sure he wasn’t really in the position to say he held the power over him, but he was getting whatever wanted and getting to feel somewhat pleasured at the same time while Itaru got loveless sex and his money drained.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that my bitchass just disappears, I've been voided for the last two months. Anyways, some things that are done and just in the incubator waiting for me to feel okay posting are Itamuku teacher/student, Itamuku CGL play, Chikasaku noncon. Werecat Hisohoma person, im so sorry but I have to drop your request bc I realized that beastiality is my one squick. 
> 
> [Requests I currently have ](https://lightfromspite.carrd.co/#requests)


End file.
